The Only Time
by ChaosandMayhem
Summary: Pintel offers some advice to Will, which he takes to heart. Willabeth fans will love it! Set during AWE. Oneshot. Rated for some language on Pint's part.


Yay! Another fanfic, this one for the highly neglected Pintel. He needs love too, people! ^^

Pintel offers some advice to Will, who takes it to heart.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pintel, Will, or Ragetti(though I wish I did, one-eyed cutie =P) nor do I own anythign related to POTC. If I did, I'd be hanging out with Jerry and Gore on our private yatch. **

* * *

Nighttime was always the hardest time for him. Nighttime was the time when his mind ceased to be busy, and thoughts of his mother and his father and his failings invaded his mind, causing sleep to dance just out of his grasp, teetering on the edge of his conscious. Normally she'd be there, by his side, to snuggle up against him and soothe his fears and worries.

But tonight, Will was alone.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, recalling the scene of that afternoon bitterly. The shock and confused look on her face, the cool determination that overtook her when Sao Feng had made his offer and her angry accusation still rang in his ears: "I have more than enough experience dealing with _pirates_!" Pirates like _you_, her flashing eyes had said.

And it still ached where she had shoved him.

Will stood, deciding that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Not without Elizabeth. Thoughts of her and what she might be doing on the _Empress_ lead him out of the forecastle and onto the deck. It was empty, save for Cotton at the helm. He wandered over to the side and leaned over, staring at the sea sadly. _I love you, Elizabeth._ He desperately hoped that his thoughts shot out to wherever she might be. _I love you, and I should have told you._

"Noice night, innit?" A gravelly, all-too familiar voice said behind him.

Will spun around, one hand going to his sword as he saw Pintel standing behind him, smiling slightly. He leered as he saw Will's defensive move. "Relax, Turner. I ain't here to harass ye. I mighta, but afta that scene wif Poppet today, I ain't in the mood." he shook his head and joined Will. "Ye shouldn't let `er go, lad. Ye shouldn't let `er."

Will bristled in annoyance. "Why should I take advice from you? You've never been in love!"

"No." Pintel admitted, his yellowed eyes staring out absentmindedly. "I ain't ever been in love, true. But I 'ad a woman in my life, a woman I loved dearly, and if I knew then what I know now, I would never 'ave let her go." Will frowned; it was like Pintel wasn't even aware of him anymore.

"Who was it?"

"My sista."

Will's eyes widened. "What?"

"Aye." Pintel nodded. "We grew up in a poor family, so she and I took ta

the streets together, stealin' and makin' as good a livin' as we could. We looked afta each other, even though we weren't anytin' alike. She was tall and thin and beautiful, and I…" here he glanced down at himself and snorted. "wasn't."

"What happen to her?" Will pressed, curious despite himself.

"Let `er go to Tortuga wifout me." Pintel sighed. "Never `eard from `er again. Turns out she was killed by some sonbitch who thought `e could harass `er wifout consequences…" his voice trailed off sadly. "Now all I got left `o `er is her son."

"Ragetti?" Will asked, startled.

Pintel nodded. "The lad's a dolt, but `e's my dolt. Family, ya know?" he exhaled heavily. "Look, Turner, all I'm tryin` ta say 'ere is that when ye got a woman in yer life, a woman ye be willin` ta die fer, you `old on `er loike she's a rare gem, and the only time ye let go is when Death separates ye. And even then, ye don't let go wifout a fight."

Will nodded slowly, digesting the information. Just then, Ragetti bounded up onto deck with a lopsided grin. "Pint!" he exclaimed. "Pint, come 'ere! I havta show yeh wot Marty taught me to do!"

Pintel sighed, shrugged, and walked away, leaving Will to his thoughts.

_"I don't think now's the best time!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her face filled with shock and amazement at Will's proposal._

_Will kicked away an enemy and called back with a voice filled with determination: "Now may be the only time!" he wasn't going to lose her again, not if her could help it!_

_Pintel smiled as he watched Will and Elizabeth kiss tenderly, surrounded by fire, explosions and Death. "That's it, Turner." he said quietly to himself. "This may be yer only time."_

* * *

Pintel gets love!! And I even managed to squeeze Ragetti in! Please review!!


End file.
